Brother
by zfrine
Summary: "...apa itu?" "Adikmu." Berperan menjadi dirinya sendiri, ayahnya, dan ibunya; ia masih bisa. Tapi kalau harus sekaligus menjadi adiknya, ia tak akan sanggup. / Alternate Universe. UK-brothers. Possibly more than just simple brothership.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. Possibly an incest. **

**AN : ****Yes, I love Scotland. And yes, I enjoy write about him a bit too much. Tapi a**ku tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku tulis, pasti telah terjadi konspirasi antara otak dan jari-jariku! :(

* * *

"…apa itu?"

Sepasang mata emerald memicing, memandang tajam pada buntalan kain bergerak dalam gendongan wanita gipsi di hadapannya.

"Adikmu."

Kedua alis tebalnya terangkat heran. "Lalu?"

Wanita dengan kepala tertutup bandana menghela nafas panjang, mengangsurkan buntalan kain yang ia bawa kepada anak laki-laki bermata emerald tersebut. "Rawat dia."

Dia bangkit, menerima buntalan itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Ia memandang sebentar sejumput surai pirang yang menyembul dari lapisan kain, mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian kepalanya terangkat, sepasang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ibuku―" Bibirnya yang bergetar tak mampu melanjutkan.

Wanita gipsi menganggukkan kepala. Tangannya terangkat, meremas pundak anak laki-laki itu pelan.

Bulir air mata menetes untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun lamanya, diikuti lengkingan tangis dan berontak kecil buntalan kain dalam gendongannya. Air matanya mengalir deras seperti mata air di tengah gunung, membentuk alur yang membingkai wajahnya; menetes turun bergabung dengan air mata _adiknya_. Ia mendekap erat buntalan kain berisi _adiknya_.

Kemudian melangkah gontai meninggalkan gubuk wanita gipsi, dan sosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku di dalamnya.

* * *

Ia _ pernah _tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir hutan. Bahagia, awalnya. Kesehariannya dilalui dengan petualangan bersama ayahnya. Menyusuri belantara hutan, belajar berburu. Ayahnya, pria berambut merah darah, hanya tertawa jika anak panahnya melesat cepat dan menancap pada batang pohon, dengan burung dara yang jadi targetnya mengepakkan sayap terbang tinggi. Kemudian ia akan membersut kesal dan tersandung akar pohon, menggigit bibir bawahnya meningkari titik-titik air yang terkumpul pada sudut matanya. _Anak laki-laki tidak menangis_, begitu kata ayahnya. Pria itu akan mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri, menepuk punggungnya pelan. Ia hanya diam dan mendengus. _Tentu saja_, begitu balasannya. Dan mereka akan pulang dengan membawa hasil buruan, tangkapan ayahnya. Sementara ibunya, seorang wanita berambut pirang keemasan, akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan senyum hangat, membersihkan kerak lumpur pada ujung celananya. Ia akan bertanya, _bagaimana harimu nak_? Seraya mengusap pergi debu dari pipinya yang memerah. Kemudian ia akan memamerkan cengirannya dan menepuk dadanya bangga, _aku berhasil menangkap seekor angsa!_ Ayah dan ibunya akan tertawa dan mengacak rambut merahnya.

Setidaknya ia bahagia selama 10 tahun awal hidupnya.

Terakhir ia menangis adalah saat usianya 7 tahun. Kala itu ranting kering menggores dahinya, tepat di atas alis kirinya. Perih sekali. Darah mengalir bercampur dengan air matanya. _Anak laki-laki tidak menangis,_ begitu ayahnya berucap, menyeka lukanya dengan sapu tangan. Ia meringis dan menganggukkan kepala, menarik nafas dan memaksa kelenjar air matanya berhenti bekerja. Hanya darah mengering pada pipinya, tidak ada lagi bekas air mata.

_Anak laki-laki tidak menangis,_ kata-kata itu selalu terngiang dalam telinganya.

Bahkan ketika ayahnya ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan―serangan brutal dari seekor beruang―ia hanya menatap dengan mata nanar. Tidak ada air mata, sedangkan ibunya berteriak histeris kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Yang ia tahu, ia harus menggantikan ayahnya dan menjaga ibunya yang tengah hamil tua. Ia menggali kubur untuk ayahnya seorang diri, hingga ujung-ujung kukunya berdarah dan telapak tangannya terkoyak. Ia sendiri yang memancangkan batu nisan tanpa nama dan menaburkan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah di atas makamnya, yang bercampur dengan darahnya.

Ia tidak menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak menangis.

Ibunya bukan laki-laki. Ibunya seorang wanita lemah dengan perut membuncit. Ia menangis tiap lima menit. Ia menangis tiap menyentuh barang-barang buatan tangan ayahnya, yang berarti, _semuanya._ Anak laki-laki tidak menangis, hanya itu yang ia ingat dari mendiang ayahnya. Ayah tak pernah bilang _perempuan tidak menangis_, jadi ia membiarkan ibunya tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Sementara dirinya akan melanjutkan hidup dan menjaga ibunya, serta janin dalam perutnya. Ia memiliki peran ganda; sebagai dirinya, dan sebagai pengganti ayahnya.

Memainkan dua peran terbukti berat dan menyiksa. Usianya dua belas tahun dan ia masih belum pandai berburu. Apalagi memasak. Daging angsa yang biasa tersedia pada meja makan tak ada lagi. Hanya ayam yang masih kecil, warnanya coklat kehitaman terlalu matang. Pahit, bahkan ia sendiri meludahkan apa yang ia makan. Ia berusaha semampunya, sementara ibunya terlanjur patah hati. Makanan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya lebih sedikit dari yang ia muntahkan. Hingga tangisannya berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan, dengan leleran darah pada kedua kakinya. Kalau saja ia telah tumbuh besar dan kuat, ia akan menggendong ibunya ke gubuk wanita gipsi; bukan menuntunnya berjalan tertatih, erangan mengikuti tiap langkahnya.

Teriakan ibunya tak terdengar lagi. _Ah, pasti ia kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur setelah melahirkan_, begitu pikirnya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya sama sekali tak terlihat basah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia lelah, tapi memejamkan mata bukan pilihan terbaik saat ini. Hingga wanita gipsi keluar dari gubuknya dengan buntalan kain dalam gendongannya.

Dan secara tidak langsung mengabarkan kematian ibunya.

Ia selalu curiga keberuntungan tak pernah berpihak padanya. Terutama sejak kematian ayahnya tiga minggu lalu. Kalau harus berperan ganda, ia masih bisa. Kalau harus mengerjakan tugas dua orang sekaligus, ia masih sanggup. Tapi bagaimana dengan _tiga_? Bagaimana ia berperan menjadi dirinya sendiri, merangkap sebagai ayahnya, sekaligus ibunya? Bagaimana mungkin?

Air mata pertamanya menetes setelah lima tahun terpendam.

* * *

Usia Arthur baru satu tahun saat Allistor meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam rumah, sementara ia pergi berburu dan mencari buah-buahan di dalam hutan. Ia pulang setelah menjual hasil tangkapannya di pasar untuk membeli susu dan roti, serta buku bekas tentang cara merawat bayi.

Ia menghela nafas dan meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja dapur, lalu duduk dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang baru ia beli. Kalau ibu, pasti tidak membutuhkan buku panduan seperti ini. Apalagi wanita itu pasti telah mendapatkan pelajaran penting selama membesarkan Allistor. Sedangkan dirinya, ia belum pernah punya adik sebelumnya, dan tidak ingat apa saja yang dilakukan ibu saat ia masih sangat kecil. Maka ia akan membutuhkan sedikit petunjuk dari buku ini.

Dia sedang membaca bagian makanan bayi saat tangisan Arthur terdengar memecah sunyi. Allistor meletakkan bukunya dan membawa beberapa butir buah beri bersamanya, meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hei Nak, kau lapar?" Ia berhenti di samping boks bayi, menyapa adiknya dengan muka datar.

Sejenak tangisan Arthur terhenti. Sepasang mata emerald bulat yang basah memandangi Allistor. Ia baru akan membusungkan dada bangga karena tanpa dirinya melakukan apa-apa, adiknya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berisik. Ternyata ia salah. Tangisan adiknya kembali pecah.

Sudut matanya mengejang.

Padahal ia begitu lelah dan ingin segera pergi tidur dengan tenang.

"Shh, shh, berhenti menangis, anak manis."

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan boks bayi yang ia buat sendiri dan meraih botol susu di atas meja. Tapi rupanya Arthur memutuskan untuk bersikap sulit, menepis botol susunya bahkan sebelum Allistor dapat menempelkan dot dengan mulutnya.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan buah beri.

"Kau mau ini? Buah beri?"

Sejenak tangisan Arthur kembali terhenti. Tangan mungilnya terulur, mencoba meraih. Allistor hampir tersenyum dibuatnya, apalagi saat adiknya menggenggam buah beri dengan jari-jarinya yang gemuk. Ia pikir ia telah berhasil membuat Arthur diam, tapi lagi-lagi ia salah. Arthur membuang buah berinya dan menangis keras-keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Ia mengacak rambut merahnya dengan gerakan frustasi. Buah beri yang susah payah ia petik dari wilayah sebaran beruang coklat menggelinding mengenai ujung sepatunya yang berlapis lumpur. Sedangkan lengkingan tangis bayi terdengar semakin keras.

Sudut matanya mengejang.

"Diam kubilang!"

Allistor mengambil gulungan kain dan membungkam mulut adiknya. Pipinya menggembung, memerah. Sepasang mata emerald yang serupa dengan miliknya basah, membulat lebar, terus mengalirkan air dari sudut-sudutnya. Kemudian tangan mungil memberontak, mengepal dan mengayun di udara. Tangisannya tak terdengar lagi, tapi rontaan tubuh mungilnya semakin menjadi. Kemudian melemah dan melemah. Kehabisan tenaga, kehabisan nafas; hingga akhirnya berhenti. Mata Arthur setengah terpejam. Seperti tersadar dari mimpi buruk, Allistor menarik kain yang membungkam mulut adiknya. Matanya membulat. Dengan panik ia memindahkan tubuh mungil adiknya ke dalam gendongannya, membuainya. Jubahnya diremas, lalu terdengar tangis parau memecah cekaman. Ia menghela nafas lega dan terus mengusap-usap punggung adiknya.

Berperan menjadi dirinya sendiri, ayahnya, dan ibunya; ia masih bisa. Tapi kalau harus sekaligus menjadi _adiknya_, ia tak akan sanggup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. Possibly incest.**

* * *

Usia Arthur 5 tahun saat ia duduk di kursi menanti kepulangan kakaknya seperti biasa. Kemudian Allistor datang membawa dua ekor salmon, menempatkannya di dalam ember dan menaruhnya di atas meja dapur. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengacak rambut pirang Arthur dan pergi ke bagian dalam rumah untuk berganti baju.

Ia kira Arthur mulai mengerti untuk tidak merepotkan dirinya. Apalagi ketika ia kembali dan mendapati adiknya masih duduk manis, hanya berpindah tempat; ember berisi ikan tepat di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Allistor mengacak rambut pirang adiknya.

"Duduklah dan biarkan aku menyiapkan makananmu dengan tenang."

Bocah itu mengangguk pelan.

Sepuluh menit selanjutnya ia sibuk berkutat dengan kentang dan wortel. Arthur tidak terdengar bersuara, membuatnya merasa sedikit keheranan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas kentang dan menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati adiknya berjinjit di atas kursi, tangannya terulur masuk ke dalam ember.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. "Hei, keluarkan tanganmu dari ember!"

Arthur terlonjak kaget, kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh dari kursi tempat ia berdiri. Kalau bukan karena ia refleks melompat dan menangkap adiknya, bocah itu pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya dengan lantai dan menangis keras-keras.

"Arthur! Sudah kubilang, duduklah yang tenang!" Ia sedikit menggoncangkan tubuh Arthur dalam dekapannya. Jantungnya sendiri berdebar-debar karena panik. Adiknya hampir saja terjatuh dan membuat kepalanya bocor.

"Ah! Aku mau menangkap ikan itu!" Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih ikan salmon yang berenang-renang dalam ember. Menu makan malam mereka.

Ia menghela nafas dan mendudukkan Arthur di kursi, mengambil ember berisi ikan dan membawanya ke basin. Adiknya terlihat membuka mulut untuk mengutarakan protes, tapi ia lebih dulu memotong, "Aku akan memberimu ikan mas kalau kau duduk diam."

Allistor menoleh kepada adiknya dan mendengus pelan saat melihat Arthur memamerkan deretan giginya yang belum lengkap. Bocah itu benar-benar menuruti perintahnya dan duduk dengan tangan tertangkup, sabar menanti makanannya jadi.

* * *

Arthur masih berusia 5 tahun saat ia melompat kegirangan setelah Allistor memamerkan plastik berisi ikan mas. Ia memindahkan hewan itu ke dalam gelas bening besar sehingga Arthur dapat mengamatinya dengan leluasa. Dan Arthur menamainya _Mr Golden_.

Anak itu bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk duduk dan mengamati ikan hiasnya, mengoceh riang meski tidak sekali pun mendapat jawaban. Allistor tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Arthur melakukan perbincangan satu arah dengan ikan mas, tapi kalau hal itu membuatnya duduk manis, ia kira tidak apa-apa. Selama anak itu tidak menangis dan mengganggunya, tidak apa-apa.

"Allistor."

Ujung bajunya ditarik, ia menoleh ke bawah dengan alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, kembali mengecek busurnya. Besok ia harus pergi berburu, persediaan makanan mereka mulai menipis dan Arthur memerlukan baju hangat baru untuk menghadapi musim gugur.

"Mr Golden tidak mau bermain lagi denganku." Tangan Arthur masih meremas ujung bajunya.

Allistor menghela nafas dan meletakkan busurnya. Ia menyingkirkan tangan mungil Arthur, beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Allistor kira ia mulai mahir memasak. Setidaknya Arthur makan dengan lahap dan tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya kemudian.

"Itu karena kau nakal." Ia menjawab asal.

Arthur mengikutinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain." Bibirnya mengerucut.

Allistor membalikkan badan, berlutut di hadapan adiknya hingga dua pasang mata mereka sejajar. Arthur tak pernah berani menatap matanya lama-lama. Allistor sendiri sadar kalau matanya selalu terlihat tajam. Tentu saja Arthur akan takut padanya. Tapi anak itu masih saja punya nyali untuk mengganggunya.

"Bermain apa? Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan bersama Mr Golden selain bicara dengannya?"

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin Arthur betah duduk berjam-jam dan mengobrol dengan ikan. Sedangkan ia tak pernah bicara panjang pada kakaknya sendiri. Ironis sekali. Mungkin anak itu membutuhkan teman bermain yang sebaya. Tapi tidak ada anak kecil lain di sekitar sini.

"Aku mengajaknya bermain petak umpet tapi dia tidak mau sembunyi." Tangan mungil Arthur sibuk berkutat dengan pita pada ujung bajunya. Allistor menyingkirkannya, menggenggam tangannya. Hanya agar Arthur tidak menarik-narik pita hijau yang telah koyak itu. "Lalu aku menawarkan agar dia jaga, tapi dia hanya menggelepar-gelepar, bukannya mencari. Aku sudah lelah sembunyi."

Sepasang alisnya terangkat. "Mr Golden menggelepar?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, memamerkan mata emerald cemerlangnya yang bulat.

"Tentu saja kami tidak bisa bermain kalau ia terus berada di dalam gelas dan―"

"Kau mengeluarkannya dari air?"

"Tidak ada tempat sembunyi di―"

"Kau mengeluarkan Mr Golden dari air?"

"Aku―"

Allistor berdecak pelan. "Di mana Mr Golden sekarang?" Ia bangkit, masih menggandeng tangan Arthur dan membawanya pergi.

"Ruang tamu."

Langkahnya tergesa, menyeret Arthur bersamanya. Satu langkah lebar Allistor berarti tiga langkah mungil Arthur. Dan ikan mas bernama Mr Golden yang selama dua bulan ini jadi pendengar setia Arthur terlihat terbujur kaku di atas meja.

Allistor berdecak lagi.

"Mr Golden?" Arthur menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Allistor, menuju meja dan berjongkok di depannya. "Mr Golden, apa kau tidur? Hei, kita bahkan belum bermain petak umpet. Ayo bangun."

Allistor menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan memperhatikan saja bagaimana Arthur mencoba membangunkan ikan mas yang jelas-jelas sudah mati.

"Mr Golden?" Suaranya mulai terdengar goyah.

Allistor memutar bola matanya.

"Kakak, apa Mr Golden mati?" Sepasang mata emerald itu mulai basah.

Allistor menghela nafas, berlutut di samping adiknya.

"Bodoh. Kau mengeluarkannya dari air, tentu saja dia mati." Dia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya sekasar itu, tapi lidahnya tak terlatih berucap manis. Hidupnya terlalu pahit untuk itu.

Arthur melihat ke arahnya, beralih ke arah ikan masnya, kemudian kembali melihat Allistor. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya bergetar.

"Ta-tapi―"

Allistor masih lebih cepat membungkam mulut Arthur. Kali ini ia berhati-hati untuk menutup mulutnya saja, meninggalkan lubang hidung Arthur tetap terbuka untuk bernafas. "Shush. Jangan menangis, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Ambil mainan sekopmu dan kita akan menguburkannya di belakang rumah."

Arthur terlihat seperti akan mempertanyakan kata-katanya, jadi Allistor memicingkan matanya dan membuatnya diam. Allistor terus menghardiknya untuk tidak menangis, beberapa kali membuat Arthur tersentak kaget saat menaburkan di atas makam Mr Golden. Malamnya Arthur menangis sesenggukan diam-diam, tapi tentu saja Allistor yang tidur di sebelahnya menyadarinya. Ia hanya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan adiknya menangis hingga kelelahan dan jatuh tertidur.

Pagi harinya ia tidak bertanya tentang mata Arthur yang bengkak.

* * *

Allistor memasukkan anak-anak panah ke dalam wadah dan mengencangkan strap kulit melintasi dadanya, kemudian duduk di kursi dan memakai sepatu boots warna gelapnya. Ia beranjak untuk pergi setelah mengecek taut busurnya, melangkah menuju pintu.

Terhenti oleh Arthur yang menghadangnya dengan tangan terentang.

Urat berkedut muncul di pelipisnya. Apa lagi maunya bocah ini? Allistor tidak punya waktu untuk meladeninya bermain.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Minggir, Arthur."

Kalau mau, ia bisa saja menyingkirkan Arthur dengan mudah. Tinggal mendorongnya sedikit dan ia dapat menyelinap keluar rumah. Tapi Arthur memasang tampang serius dan ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat adiknya nekat menghalanginya. Bocah itu tidak pernah kapok mengganggunya, bahkan meski berkali-kali Allistor memukul puncak kepalanya.

"Aku ingin ikut berburu."

Kedua alis tebalnya terangkat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku ingin ikut berburu denganmu."

Allistor menghela nafas, meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan membawamu bersamaku?"

"Itu―" Arthur terlihat berpikir, mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Ah! Aku bosan di rumah sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa kuajak bermain."

Ia mendengus. "Aku pergi untuk berburu, bukan bermain, Arthur."

"Biarkan aku ikut! Aku janji tidak akan nakal!" Arthur melompat mendekat, menarik ujung bajunya. Sepasang mata emerald bulat memandangi Allistor penuh harap.

Sudut matanya mengejang.

"Tsk! Minggir, _eejit_! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Kalau ia datang lebih siang dari biasanya, gerombolan rusa yang jadi buruannya akan berpindah tempat mencari makan ke daerah yang banyak serigalanya. Allistor tidak mau mengambil resiko berebut dengan predator itu.

Jadi dia mendorong Arthur ke samping, dengan tenaga yang sedikit berlebihan hingga mengirimnya membentur dinding. Ia sedikit berjengit mendengar suara benturan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Harusnya Arthur sudah kebal dengan sikap kasarnya. Salahnya sendiri mengganggu Allistor.

Ia memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah, tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek Arthur. Dia tahu adiknya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Mungkin kepalanya akan sedikit memar nanti, tapi bukan masalah besar. Jadi Allistor menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang bercampur dengan wangi segar pohon-pohon berdaun jarum, siap untuk memulai perburuannya hari ini.

Allistor belum melangkah jauh saat teriakan Arthur terdengar parau memanggil namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan kesal, bermaksud untuk menghardik adiknya. Namun yang ia lihat malah membuatnya berjengit.

Arthur telah memakai jubahnya dan berlari ke arahnya, tersandung akar pohon yang mencuat keluar, jatuh terjungkal ke depan dengan wajah mencium tanah berumput. Kemudian tangisannya pecah. Lengkingan menyebalkan yang bahkan membuat burung-burung beterbangan karena kaget.

Allistor meringis miris melihatnya. Merepotkan.

Sambil menggerutu ia melangkah menghampiri Arthur, membantu adiknya berdiri. Bajunya kotor kena tanah, dan ada luka gores pada dagunya, pada kedua lututnya, juga telapak tangannya. Matanya bengkak dan ada ingus yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Tangisannya seperti tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Allistor berdecak, menyeka ingus dan air mata Arthur menggunakan ujung lengan bajunya sambil mengerutkan hidung. Ia melirik ke arah rumah, mempertimbangkan apakah akan kembali untuk mengambil obat merah. Terlalu merepotkan. Ia berdecak lagi dan bangkit membawa Arthur bersamanya.

"Shh, shh, sudah diam, jangan menangis lagi, _lad._" Tangan kirinya menyangga Arthur, sementara tangan kanannya mengelus-elus punggung adiknya pelan.

Kalau tangisan Arthur tidak juga mereda, Allistor pasti sudah menjatuhkan adiknya karena sakit pada telinganya. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari tanaman obat. Saat sudah ketemu, hanya dengkur halus yang terdengar dari Arthur.

Allistor hanya mendengus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. Possibly incest.**

* * *

Sepasang mata emeraldnya memicing tajam.

Sepuluh tahun ini mengajarkan jari-jarinya untuk tidak gemetar. Sedikit pun. Tangan kirinya bersiap melepaskan anak panah yang tertaut pada busurnya. Target telah terkunci, seekor rusa muda betina yang tengah merumput seorang diri.

Sebentar lagi, hingga binatang itu sedikit mengangkat kepala dan memperbesar peluang anak panahnya mengenai jantung. Ia hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menembak. Kecuali bidikannya berhasil bagian vital; tembakan kedua, apalagi ketiga, tidak akan berguna. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan―

"Kakak, lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Anak panahnya terlepas karena kaget, menancap pada batang pohon. Sementara rusa betina yang jadi targetnya terlebih dahulu berlari pergi begitu mendengar gemerisik daun-daun kering memecah sunyi, diikuti lengkingan manja anak manusia.

"Aaaaaargh!"

Secara refleks ia membalikan badan, menarik keluar anak panah dari wadah, merentangkan pada busurnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang melepaskannya dengan cepat. Berhasil mengenai ujung jubah hijau tua yang dikenakan adiknya, membuat anak malang itu terseret hingga jatuh ke belakang.

Sepasang mata emerald bulat mengerjap pelan. Masih belum seutuhnya mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya. Hewan kecil dalam gendongannya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melompat pergi.

"Ah, ah! Tuan Kelinci! Tuan Kelinci, kau mau ke mana?!" Ia beringsut bangkit, tapi masih tertahan anak panah yang menancap kokoh pada tanah yang liat. Ia mulai terlihat putus asa. "Ka-kakak! Ah, Tuan kelinci! Kakak tangkap dia!"

Allistor menoleh, hanya memandangi kelinci cokelat melompat pergi dengan cepat. Kalau mau, ia bisa saja menghentikan pelompat itu. Ia yakin sekali sekali anak panahnya bisa mengenai bagian belakang kelinci itu hingga menembus dadanya dan menancap pada tanah. Menghentikan lompatan, sekaligus mematikannya.

Dalam benaknya terbayang kelinci panggang. Cokelat mengkilap, masih panas mengepulkan asap; mengundang air liurnya. Dagingnya pasti empuk sekali.

Makan malam imajinernya yang begitu menggoda lenyap seketika begitu tangisan keras adiknya terdengar memecah sunyi belantara hutan. Kali ini ia jelas-jelas melihat segerombolan burung beterbangan karena kaget. Tiba-tiba saja semua hewan lari tunggang langgang pergi menyelamatkan diri. Seperti baru saja mendengar auman singa. Ya, seperti itu.

Allistor menggeram, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Apa maumu?!" Ia menghardik Arthur. Kedua tangannya di pinggang, memandang tajam pada adiknya yang masih tertahan oleh anak panah pada jubahnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat buruannya kabur, lalu seenaknya menangis keras-keras dan membuat seluruh binatang di hutan lari. Sekarang apa yang bisa ia tangkap? Allistor tidak berencana untuk makan dedaunan malam ini. Ia telah mendambakan daging rusa sejak lama, _damnit_!

Arthur menghentikan tangisnya sebentar, mengangkat kepala dan memamerkan sepasang mata bulatnya pada Allistor. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis; ketakutan. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya terulur, menunjuk arah perginya si kelinci cokelat tadi.

"Tuan Kelinci―hiks…"

Allistor mendengus kesal. "_Eejit_. Diam di situ dan jangan ganggu aku lagi. Jadilah anak manis dan tunggu kakakmu kembali. Kau mengerti?!"

Ia tidak menunggu respon dari Arthur, lebih dulu melangkah pergi untuk mencabut anak panahnya yang tertancap pada batang pohon dan meneruskan perburuannya yang sempat terganggu. Sekarang Allistor yakin sekali ia harus masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan untuk mendapatkan hewan buruan. Semuanya gara-gara adiknya yang merepotkan. Sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau kehadiran bocah itu hanya akan membawa malapetaka. Harusnya ia membiarkan wanita gipsi yang merawatnya. Sial.

"Ah, Tuan Ular! Mau bermain denganku? Ahaha, geli! Jangan melilit kakiku seperti itu!"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Allistor membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Seperti tadi, ia menarik anak panah dan melepaskannya tanpa ragu. Kali ini behasil menancap pada kepala seekor ular berwarna hijau terang, menahannya di atas tanah. Lilitannya pada betis Arthur mengendur hingga akhirnya lepas sama sekali. Mati.

Tangisan Arthur terdengar lagi memecah sunyi.

Allistor berdecak pelan, mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking.

"Kau sudah―hiks―membunuh temanku―hiks―"

Menggeram pelan, Allistor menghampiri Arthur dan menarik anak panah yang menancap pada jubah adiknya. Kemudian merunduk dan memindahkan Arthur ke dalam gendongannya. Anak itu meronta minta dilepaskan. Memukul-mukul bahu Allistor, mencubit pipinya, menarik rambutnya, bahkan menggigit telinganya.

"Aduh! _Little shite―_" Allistor mengaduh keras dan mengangkat adiknya jauh-jauh. Sepasang matanya memicing tajam, menjanjikan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan kalau Arthur berani meneruskan tingkah nakalnya.

Tapi melihat Arthur yang seperti akan menangis lagi, dengan mata merah dan bibir gemetar, Allistor menggeram pelan dan kembali menggendong adiknya dengan benar. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Shh, shh. Siapa yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak nakal, hm? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, membuat makan malam mereka kabur. Apa dia mau makan jamur beracun yang tumbuh di pinggir danau?" Masih sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya, berhasil sedikit menenangkannya.

Arthur tidak lagi memberontak dan mempersulit Allistor. Hanya mencengkeram jubah Allistor dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, dan menahan cegukan yang membuat punggungnya bergetar.

"Kau―hic―membunuh―hic―Tuan Ular…"

Allistor memutar bola matanya dengan tidak tertarik.

Arthur hanya bocah ingusan berusia 5 tahun. Tentu saja dia bodoh dan menganggap semua hewan bisa menjadi temannya. Anak yang malang. Dia membutuhkan teman betulan.

"Ular itu berbisa dan dapat membunuhmu, bodoh."

Arthur memberontak pelan.

"Dia temanku!"

Allistor mendengus tidak percaya. Adiknya sudah _gila_.

"Kalau kau jadi anak manis dan tidak mengganggu kakakmu berburu, aku akan mencarikan kelinci untukmu."

Sebuah pekikan riang menyambutnya. Sekali lagi Allistor menjauhkan Arthur dari telinganya. Rasa-rasanya ia mulai membutuhkan obat telinga.

"Benar?" Sepasang mata hijau bulat tampak berbinar-binar. Pipinya memerah, dengan bekas air mata yang telah mengering. Luka gores pada dagunya telah mengering dan terlupakan sejak lama.

Dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memamerkan cengirannya terlalu lebar, memutuskan untuk menyeringai kecil, menganggukkan kepala pelan. Arthur meloloskan lengkingan gembira, mengulurkan tangan mungilnya melingkari leher Allistor. Memeluknya.

Ada perasaan hangat yang memenuhi dadanya, membuatnya sesak dan kesulitan bernafas. Namun perasaan itu tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Malah membuatnya nyaman, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Arthur.

Prioritasnya hari ini berganti. Menangkap rusa masih bisa dilakukan lain hari. Tapi kalau kelinci, menunggu lebih lama lagi, Arthur akan menangis semakin keras dan menyebutnya penipu. Mungkin tidak separah itu. Anak itu hanya akan merasa dongkol dan tidak mau bicara pada kakaknya, sesuatu yang harusnya membuat Allistor bahagia, tapi dia tidak ingin membiarkan adiknya merajuk.

Tidak saat ia _tiba-tiba_ ingin memanjakannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe. Possibly incest.**

* * *

"Kakak, apakah kau tidak pernah menangis?"

Usia Arthur 7 tahun. Goresan arang pada dinding telah bertambah sekitar 4 cm, namun tinggi Arthur hanya mencapai sebatas pinggangnya. Sepasang mata emerald yang serupa miliknya masih saja terlihat bulat dan cemerlang seperti kelereng. Seekor kelinci putih dengan telinga panjang terkulai nampak nyaman dalam gendongan Arthur.

Allistor menghela nafas, meletakkan baju hangat Arthur yang telah selesai ia perbaiki. Tadinya ada sedikit koyak pada bagian sikunya, gara-gara Arthur memutuskan untuk merayap-rayap ke bawah kolong tempat tidur mengejar _Mint Bunny_ (nama kelinci yang menggelikan dan tidak cocok sama sekali). Tapi harus ia akui, kehadiran Mint Bunny sedikit meringankan tugasnya. Setidaknya Arthur tak lagi merengek-rengek ingin ikut berburu dengannya. Lagipula kelinci itu tidak membutuhkan makanan khusus. Rerumputan dan semak-semak yang tumbuh di sekitar rumah cukup untuk mengisi perutnya. Kalau sedang baik hati, Allistor akan memotongkan wortel untuknya. Dia merasa seperti memiliki pengasuh anak kecil. Sangat membantu sekali.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Sudah setahun ini juga Arthur jarang menangis. Kalau tidak terluka hingga berdarah, ia hanya akan meringis dan menyeka air matanya sendiri. Padahal Allistor baru akan menurunkan kata-kata ayah mereka, bahwa _anak laki-laki tidak menangis._ Syukurlah kalau Arthur tidak tumbuh menjadi bocah cengeng seperti yang ia takutkan. Hanya sedikit manja dan menyebalkan, bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tolerir. Tapi kalau tangisan berisiknya terdengar kembali, Allistor tidak yakin bisa menahan diri dari memukul pantat Arthur keras-keras.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis." Arthur memanjat naik ke atas sofa dan duduk di sampingnya, menghadapnya. Sepasang mata bulat itu mengerjap penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah menangis?"

Ia tidak langsung menjawab, balik menatap Arthur. Selama beberapa detik berlangsung _staring contest _di antara mereka berdua. Semakin lama Arthur semakin berani dan tak lagi takut menatap matanya. Akhirnya Allistor yang pertama mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak suka melihat manik emerald cemerlang Arthur yang mengingatkannya pada ibu. Apalagi warna rambut mereka sama; pirang keemasan. Arthur benar-benar mirip dengan ibu, hingga melihatnya terasa menyakitkan.

Allistor berdecak, beranjak bangkit setelah menjentikkan jarinya mengenai dahi Arthur. Anak itu mengaduh pelan, mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Pergilah bermain, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Allistor paling tidak suka ditanya tentang dirinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumah mereka juga sering mencoba mengakrabkan diri dan menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia jawab. Orang-orang di pasar juga kadang-kadang menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat personal. Seperti saat ia membawa Arthur ke pasar, beberapa orang menanyakan ke mana perginya orang tua mereka. Allistor hanya bisa tersenyum paksa, tidak menjawab langsung; sedangkan Arthur menarik ujung bajunya dan berbisik, '_orang tua' itu siapa? _Saat itu Allistor hanya mencubit pinggang adiknya dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Kakak! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku? Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?" Arthur juga melompat turun dari sofa, mengikutinya ke dapur. Dari sudut matanya Allistor dapat melihat Mint Bunny dilepaskan dari gendongan Arthur, melompat menjauh. Kelinci itu seperti tahu akan ada pertengkaran yang terjadi, sehingga ia pergi untuk bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri. "Kau tidak pernah memujiku, padahal aku tidak berbuat nakal lagi! Kau masih saja memukulku! Kau tidak pernah menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur! Kau tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang ingin aku makan!"

Allistor menulikan pendengarannya dari rengekan Arthur, dengan gusar menyiapkan bahan-bahan dan alat masak. Ia menggertakkan giginya, mencincang bawang dengan kesal. Sudah bagus Arthur tidak banyak menangis lagi, tapi sekarang ia malah banyak protes. Tidakkah ia lihat kakaknya terlalu sibuk mencari cara untuk dapat tetap bertahan hidup? Bisa-bisanya bocah itu minta diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur! Allistor tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita tentang ayah dan ibu! Seperti apa mereka? Ke mana mereka pergi? Kenapa mereka tidak pernah pulang? Kenapa kau tidak sedih mereka meninggalkan kita? Kenapa kau tidak menangis?"

Kalau ada kesamaan antara dirinya dan Arthur selain mata emerald mereka, maka sifat keras kepala adalah jawabannya. Arthur bisa sangat persisten dan Allistor selalu kesal dibuatnya. Dia paling tidak suka kalau Arthur menanyakan tentang orang tua mereka. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia katakan? Bocah itu tidak akan mengerti. Dia hanya anak kecil yang manja dan egois, yang bisanya merengek-rengek minta sesuatu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Allistor berjuang menghidupi mereka; memeras keringat dan membanting tulang. Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kematian orang tua mereka, dan Allistor terlalu sibuk membesarkan Arthur hingga bahkan lupa untuk sekedar melirik, apalagi menaruh bunga di atas makam ayah ibunya di belakang rumah. Hari-harinya cukup berat dan melelahkan, ia tidak membutuhkan tambahan gangguan lagi dari Arthur. Dia tidak perlu diingatkan tentang orang tua mereka. Dia tidak mau mengingat kenangan manis dan pahit tentang orang tua mereka.

Matanya terasa panas, kemudian ada leleran hangat membasahi pipinya. Allistor menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Basah. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Tapi tentu saja, dia sedang berkutat dengan bawang di sini. Tentu saja matanya terasa pedas dan berairk. Dia tidak menangis. Allistor tidak menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak menangis.

"Allistor, jawab aku! Kenapa ibu meninggalkanku dengan orang sepertimu?!"

Sesuatu dalam dirinya tersentak. Seperti ranting kering yang dipatahkan.

Allistor membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanannya telah mengenai pipi kiri Arthur dalam sebuah tamparan keras. Anak itu begitu terkejut dengan tamparan yang ia terima, meraba pipinya yang seketika berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu padaku! Asal kau tahu, ibu meninggal karena melahirkanmu! Kau yang telah membunuhnya! Kalau saja kau tidak pernah ada, dia masih hidup hingga saat ini! Aku tidak perlu susah payah menghidupi anak sial seperti dirimu!" Allistor menekankan kemarahannya dengan mendorong pundak Arthur, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang. Ia kesal karena matanya masih saja berair. Kesal karena Arthur memandanginya dengan campuran antara bingung, takut, marah, bahkan _iba. _Allistor hampir menampar Arthur lagi hanya agar adiknya berhenti melihatnya.

Seperti sesuatu yang tak terhindarkan, bulir-bulir air menetes dari sudut mata Arthur, membingkai wajah bulatnya. Bibirnya bergetar seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu. Urat pada tangan Allistor mengejang; betapa ia ingin mengulurkan tangan dan menyeka air mata adiknya. Tapi ia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri. Hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hingga kuku-kukunya meninggalkan bekas bulan sabit pada telapak tangannya.

"K-kau jahat!"

Setelah menendang tulang kering Allistor sekuat tenaga, Arthur berlari pergi. Suara bantingan pintu depan terdengar berbarengan dengan teriakan frustasi―sekaligus kesakitan―Allistor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe.**

* * *

Allistor berdiri di depan kompor dengan tangan kiri di pinggang, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sudip kayu, sibuk mengaduk-aduk cairan kental sup dalam panci. Resep dari ibunya yang sudah lama ingin ia coba. _Cullen skink_*. Sup kental yang terbuat dari susu, ikan haddock asap, kentang dan bawang merah. Sajian hangat yang cocok disantap pada hari yang dingin.

Allistor menyendok sedikit sampel, menorehkan pada telapak tangan kirinya dan mencecap kuah sup. Diam sejenak seakan tengah menganalisa rasa. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian puas. Ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan panci sup ke atas meja makan. Sambil menggumam pelan ia mengambil dua mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup, tak lupa menaburkan parsley cincang di atasnya.

Dua mangkuk _cullen skink_ ditemani potongan roti telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia hanya perlu menyiapkan minum (susu hangat untuk Arthur dan wiski untuk dirinya) dan memanggil Arthur untuk turun, kemudian mereka akan makan malam dengan tenang.

Tunggu dulu―

Allistor memandangi telapak tangan kanannya, mengerutkan kening.

Menghardik dan memukul Arthur sudah biasa. Allistor tidak menyangkal, ia memang bukan kakak terbaik di seluruh dunia. Bahkan dia adalah kakak yang buruk. Francis―pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang menyebalkan―selalu mengingatkannya agar jangan sering-sering memarahi Arthur. Dia mengaku dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Allistor pada Arthur.

Allistor mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak marah-marah kalau pulang dalam keadaan lelah luar biasa dan mendapati adiknya hampir _membakar _rumah mereka? Padahal ia telah berulang kali mengingatkan Arthur untuk tidak menyalakan kompor tanpa pengawasan darinya. Bagian mana dari peringatan Allistor yang tidak ia mengerti? Kalau dia kesal dan memarahi Arthur, itu semua karena salah adiknya sendiri. Harusnya ia duduk manis dan bermain dengan Mint Bunny seperti perintahnya. Allistor tidak mengerti kenapa Arthur hobi sekali menyulut emosinya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Arthur tidak hanya membuatnya marah; dia berhasil membuatnya begitu kesal hingga menangis. Ah, salahkan bawang merah yang telah membuat matanya pedas dan berair. Tidak seperti biasanya, karena hukuman fisik yang ia berikan pada Arthur pun sifatnya _personal_. Memukul puncak kepala, mencubit, mendorong, dan menjitak kepala adalah hal biasa. Allistor bahkan sering melakukannya pada Francis ketika pemuda itu bersikap lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya. Menjewer telinga Arthur juga sudah biasa. Tapi sebuah tamparan, meski tidak terlalu keras, terasa lebih menyakitkan. Allistor tahu karena ibu pernah menamparnya dulu, sekali waktu setelah kematian ayah. Ia kesal karena ibu tetap saja menolak untuk makan, meski Allistor sudah berburu dan memasak dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya ia meneriaki ibunya. Sepasang mata emerald yang biasanya terlihat tumpul tiba-tiba tampak berkilatan. Sebuah tamparan mendarat pada pipinya. Tidak keras, hanya seperti memukul nyamuk yang telah kenyang menghisap darah hingga kesulitan terbang. Kakinya tidak berpindah barang satu inci pun. Pipinya hanya sedikit panas seperti terkena sengatan matahari. Namun dadanya terasa sesak, apalagi melihat raut muka ibu yang keras. Dia tidak menangis. Anak laki-laki tidak menangis. Hanya hening sejenak, kemudian tangan ibunya yang dingin mengusap pipinya. Kata maaf digumamkan pelan, lalu ibunya pergi ke kamar meninggalkannya sendiri. Allistor hanya berdiri terpaku hingga makanan di atas meja menjadi dingin.

Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang sedikit bergetar.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan ibu, tamparan Allistor jauh lebih keras. Tangannya saja sampai terasa panas. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Arthur? Allistor kira tendangan yang dilayangkan pada tulang keringnya tidak ada apa-apanya. Arthur hanya anak kecil, usianya baru 7 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin dia menampar adiknya begitu keras hingga hampir menjatuhkannya? Hanya karena perkataan yang Arthur sendiri belum tentu memahaminya. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orang tua mereka, wajar saja kalau Arthur bertanya. Kakak macam apa yang merahasiakan tentang orang tua mereka dan menampar adiknya karena bertanya?

Allistor menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Dia telah bersikap egois dan menyakiti adiknya.

"Arthur?"

Tanpa mempedulikan sup ikan yang mengepul menggoda, Allistor meninggalkan dapur dan menuju lantai dua dengan langkah gusar. Dia tidak yakin Arthur mengurung diri di kamar, tapi tidak ada salahnya memeriksa. Langkah kakinya tergesa menghentak-hentak anak tangga hingga berderit, lantai berdecit. Pintu dibuka dengan cepat dan tirai biru muda yang membingkai jendela bergoyang-goyang menyambutnya.

Allistor terkesiap. Ia berlari mendekat pada jendela yang terbuka dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Arthur tidak mungkin melompat ke bawah, kan? Semak mawar berduri tidak terdengar seperti landasan pacu yang nyaman.

"Arthur?!" Ia menyingkap _bedcover_ yang rapi menutupi matras. Dari permukaan datarnya saja harusnya ia tahu tidak mungkin Arthur bersembunyi di bawah sana. Ia mulai panik dan tidak menggunakan logikanya. "Arthur, kau di mana?!" Ia menjatuhkan diri untuk menengok bawah tempat tidur. Kloset pakaian, kolong meja, celah lemari, ceruk kecil. Nihil.

Menggeram, ia berpindah ke tempat lain. Tidak banyak ruangan di rumah ini. Dua kamar tidur dan ruang baca di lantai dua. Kamar mandi, ruang tengah, dapur sekaligus ruang makan, gudang dan ruang depan di lantai bawah. Allistor telah mencari di semua tempat dan Arthur masih belum ketemu juga. Sementara itu Mint Bunny tampak meringkuk di pojokan, mengawasi Allistor dengan sepasang mata gelapnya. Ia mulai panik. Khawatir sekaligus kesal kalau-kalau anak itu memutuskan untuk berlari ke dalam hutan. Tindakan yang bodoh. Hari sudah gelap dan lolongan serigala terdengar bersahutan. Arthur benar-benar sudah bosan hidup.

"Sialan. Aku akan mengikatmu kalau ketemu, Arthur." Allistor menyambar perlengkapan berburunya di atas perapian dan duduk untuk memakai sepatu boots. Ia baru membuka pintu depan dan segera melompat mundur saat berhadapan langsung dengan Francis. "Apa yang―"

"Sshh…" Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat begitu melihat apa―lebih tepatnya siapa―yang digendong oleh Francis. Arthur.

Tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, Francis mengundang dirinya masuk dan melangkah melewati Allistor dengan tenang, kemudian duduk di sofa. Arthur terlelap dalam gendongannya.

Allistor menutup pintu dan berdiri di hadapannya, kedua tangannya di atas pinggang. Francis melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arahnya. "Kau mau pergi berburu malam-malam begini?"

Oh, tentu saja. Berburu Arthur, itu rencananya.

Allistor tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Francis. Ia berdecak pelan dan duduk tak jauh darinya. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Francis terkekeh. "Hoho, menemukannya? Anak malang ini menangis keras-keras sambil mengumpat di depan rumahku. Kalian bertengkar, _non_?"

Allistor tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan kondisi Arthur, memastikan kalau adiknya tidak apa-apa, sambil meletakkan perlengkapan berburunya. Francis tidak bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya. Ia khawatir si mesum itu telah melakukan hal-hal tidak pantas pada Arthur.

"Kalau kau mencurigaiku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, _mon ami._ Hanya memberinya beberapa potong kue dan membiarkannya tidur. Periksa saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya." Dengan hati-hati Francis mengangsurkan Arthur kembali pada Allistor.

Allistor hanya mendengus dan mendekap tubuh mungil adiknya. Terdengar erangan pelan, kemudian tangan Arthur meremas bagian depan bajunya, membuat posisinya nyaman dalam pelukan Allistor. Senyuman samar menghiasi wajah Allistor.

"_Oui_, dia mengenalimu, Allistor." Francis tersenyum menggoda.

Lagi-lagi ia mendengus. Menahan diri agar senyumannya tidak bertambah lebar. "_Git_. Pulang sana."

"Hm-mm, baiklah. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Sampai ketemu besok!" Allistor hanya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Francis bergegas pergi. Pintu dibuka dan ditutup pelan, kemudian hanya tinggal dirinya dan adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Matanya masih terlihat sembab dan bekas tamparan pada pipi kirinya masih terlihat. Francis tidak mungkin tidak menyadari hal itu. Mungkin dia tidak ingin ikut campur, jadi diam saja.

Allistor mengulurkan tangannya dan menyeka butiran gula pada sudut mulut Arthur. Tiba-tiba tangan Arthur mencengkeram tangannya dan rengekan lagi-lagi terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Kakak..." Sepasang alis tebal Arthur mengernyit, matanya masih terpejam. Ia tersenyum pahit, mengusap surai pirang keemasan adiknya. Ia menunduk dan menempatkan kecupan kecil pada dahi Arthur.

Berbisik lirih, "Kakak di sini."

* * *

**AN : Ada alasan mengapa saya menyebut ini sebagai ficlet, yaitu karena tiap chapternya tidak akan terlalu panjang. Saya sedang enggan menulis sesuatu yang terlalu panjang, yang tidak cukup memakan waktu satu hari. Ficlet lebih menyenangkan karena dapat diselesaikan sekali duduk, meski tetap lebih dari dua jam, hahaha xD**

***_Cullen skink_: sup kental khas Skotlandia, berasal dari Kota Cullen, daerah pesisir timur laut Skotlandia. Biasanya disajikan sebagai hidangan pembuka untuk makan malam (Wikipedia).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe.**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi yang lembut menembus kaca jendela dan jatuh menghangatkan wajahnya. Seperti biasa Allistor sengaja membiarkan tirai tetap berkumpul di pinggir bingkai jendela tanpa menutupinya dengan benar. Maksudnya agar sinar matahari pagi dapat langsung masuk dan mengganggunya, memaksanya bangun. Alarm yang terbukti cukup ampuh.

Ia menggeram pelan, mengusap wajahnya dan membalikkan badan, memunggungi arah datangnya sinar matahari. Malah bertemu dengan _matahari _yang lain, rambut pirang Arthur yang tampak berkilauan. Wajah tidur adiknya terlihat tenang. Mulut mungilnya setengah terbuka, ada air liur menetes dari sudutnya dan mengumpul di atas bantal. Allistor tidak pernah memperhatikan, ternyata bulu mata Arthur melengkung cukup panjang. Bintik-bintik kecoklatan tersebar di sekitar hidung dan pipinya. Allistor berharap noda itu menghilang ketika Arthur tumbuh dewasa. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuknya hilang. Ia diam dan mendengarkan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut Arthur, mengulurkan tangannya menyematkan helaian rambut pirang ke belakang telinga.

Sudah lama ia tak mengamati sosok tidur Arthur. Biasanya setelah bangun, ia langsung beranjak untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Arthur mendahuluinya pergi ke dapur. Anak itu hanya akan mencoba membakar rumah mereka lagi. Kadang-kadang Arthur bangun duluan dan pergi bermain dengan Mint Bunny. Adiknya bukan tipe orang yang bisa tidur pulas seperti gelondongan kayu. Ia sering terbangun pada malam hari karena mendapat mimpi buruk, lalu mengganggu tidur Allistor. Karena itu, melihatnya masih tertidur pulas dengan ekspresi tenang, menarik perhatian Allistor. Mungkin dia bermimpi indah, dilihat dari akumulasi air liur yang hampir sebesar mangkuk kecil di atas bantalnya. Pasti karena kue-kue yang ia makan sebelum tidur.

Allistor menyeringai dan bertumpu pada siku kirinya, mencondongkan torsonya ke arah Arthur dan mencium dahinya. Ketika ia menarik diri, sepasang mata emerald yang belum fokus menatap kepadanya. Air mukanya mengeras seketika, menyembunyikan ekspresi lembut yang sebelumnya ia kenakan.

"Pagi, Arthur. Bangun dan cuci mukamu."

"Hngh―" Mata Arthur kembali terpejam. Ia mengusap-usapkan pipinya pada bantal.

Mengacak pelan rambut adiknya yang berantakan, Allistor bangkit dan meregangkan badannya, melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ia menguap lebar dan menggaruk pinggangnya dalam perjalanan menuruni anak tangga. Perutnya terasa keroncongan. Semalam ia langsung pergi tidur, melupakan begitu saja _cullen skink_ hangat yang menunggunya di atas meja makan. Tidak diragukan lagi hidangan tersebut sudah dingin, dibiarkan semalaman. Tapi Allistor hanya tinggal memanaskannya lagi, tidak masalah.

Setelah mencuci muka dan merapikan rambut merahnya, ia menuju dapur untuk memanaskan sepanci sup ikan buatannya semalam. Sambil mengaduk-aduk cairan kental sup, keningnya berkerut memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan tentang Arthur. Haruskah ia minta maaf atas perbuatannya kemarin?

Suara decitan kaki kursi digeret mundur membuatnya menolehkan kepala. Arthur duduk di kursi masih dengan muka kusut khas tempat tidur. Dia pasti terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga tak mendengar langkah kaki adiknya menuruni anak tangga. Pagi ini dingin dan sunyi, hingga Allistor dapat mendengar bunyi perut Arthur. Sepertinya mereka beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk alasan yang sama.

"Kau belum mencuci mukamu, Arthur." Ia mematikan kompor, menyendok sup ikan dan menempatkannya pada mangkuk, meletakkan satu di hadapan adiknya. Arthur tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak juga melihat ke arahnya. Anak itu mengambil sendok dan meniup-niup supnya yang masih mengepul panas.

Allistor berdecak kesal. Ia paling tidak suka kalau Arthur mengacuhkannya. Tapi kali ini dia diam dan tidak memarahi Arthur. Kalau ia melakukannya, hanya akan memperkeruh suasana. Dia tidak berniat untuk bertengkar dengan adiknya pagi-pagi begini. Jadi Allistor mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air, kemudian mengusap wajah adiknya dengan paksa. Arthur hanya mengerang pelan, sibuk mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Kau memilih untuk bersikap manja hari ini? Apa kau ingin kakak memandikanmu juga?" Ia duduk di seberang Arthur, memandang tajam ke arah adiknya. Kelihatannya Arthur memutuskan untuk mendiamkannya. Bagus sekali.

Apakah ia harus minta maaf sekarang?

"_Cullen skink_." Ia menyesap tehnya. Memperhatikan Arthur dari sudut matanya, menyadari gerakan mengunyah adiknya sempat terhenti. Pipinya menggembung penuh makanan seperti tupai. Allistor hampir memperingatkannya untuk makan dengan hati-hati, tapi tidak jadi. "Ibu sering memasak sup ikan ini saat musim gugur dan musim dingin, seperti sekarang. Rasanya memang tidak seenak buatan ibu, tapi kau tidak boleh protes!" Ia memperhatikan sebentar cairan kental warna putih kekuningan pada sendoknya. Seperti yang dilakukan ibu, ia lebih memilih menggunakan susu daripada air, membuat rasanya lebih gurih dan yang pasti menambah nilai gizinya. Ada sedikit rasa yang kurang, tapi Allistor tidak tahu apa. Mungkin dia sedikit keliru menakar bumbu, atau adakah bahan yang dirahasiakan oleh ibunya?

"Ini enak kok." Allistor mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Arthur tengah menggigiti sendoknya. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan masakan ibu, jadi aku tidak tahu. Tapi menurutku ini enak." Arthur berkata pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada semangkuk _cullen skink_ yang tinggal separuh di hadapannya.

Allistor menyeringai, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan bertumpu pada tangan kirinya. "Apa ini, kau mencoba menghiburku? Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Sepasang mata emerald Arthur memandang tajam ke arahnya. Allistor ingin tertawa melihatnya. Apakah adiknya sedang mencoba terlihat menyeramkan? Karena dia melakukannya dengan salah. Mengerucutkan bibir hanya membuatnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Allistor tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menyesap kembali tehnya, tapi hampir menyemburkannya saat Arthur menendang kakinya dari bawah meja. Matanya memicing tajam, "Kau―"

"Apa― aku yang telah membunuh ibu?" Arthur menundukkan kepalanya. Separuh supnya terlupakan.

Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas. "Ibu meninggal karena melahirkanmu, memang benar. Tapi ini bukan salahmu. Aku tidak serius dengan kata-kataku semalam. Lupakan saja."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak pernah ada, mungkin ibu masih hidup sekarang. Dan kau… kau tidak perlu susah payah menghidupi anak sial sepertiku…" Yang Arthur katakan selanjutnya tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan.

Allistor membuka mulutnya, tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak menyangka Arthur masih mengingat dengan jelas perkataannya kemarin. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak ingat. Tentu hal itu sangat menyakiti perasaan Arthur. Apa yang telah ia lakukan, menyiksa adiknya sendiri secara verbal. Kakak macam apa dia?

Arthur masih menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat adiknya tunduk seperti ini adalah kejadian langka. Ke mana perginya sifat keras kepala yang ia warisi dari Allistor? Rasanya aneh sekali melihat Arthur diam dengan pundak mengerut, membuatnya nampak seperti mengecil beberapa ukuran.

Allistor menghela nafas panjang, mengusap wajahnya dengan gerakan lelah.

"Ayah dan ibu; mereka sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu, Arthur. Kau harus lihat ekspresi bahagia ayah saat mengelus perut ibu yang membuncit, dengan dirimu di dalamnya. Ibu juga tak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan bernyanyi untukmu. Jujur saja, aku begitu iri padamu."

"Tapi―"

"Tapi ayah meninggal tiga minggu sebelum kau lahir. Oleh serangan beruang, sampai aku tak mengenali rupanya. Sejak kematiannya, ibu menjadi murung. Tidak mau makan, tidak mau minum, tidak mau tersenyum, bahkan bicara pun jarang. Tubuhnya menjadi lemah, dan itu yang membuatnya tak bisa bertahan setelah melahirkanmu."

Tak seperti dugaannya, menceritakan hal tersebut pada Arthur cukup mudah. Semuanya mengalir seperti air. Bebas, lepas; tanpa rintangan yang dapat menghentikannya. Tidak ada rasa sesak pada dadanya, seakan-akan ia hanya membacakan buku cerita.

Allistor mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap puncak kepala Arthur. "Kalau kau juga mati waktu itu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. Tidak ada tawa riang menggema dalam rumah yang sepi. Tidak ada yang menyambutku pulang berburu. Tidak ada anak manja yang merengek-rengek minta kelinci. Tidak ada _Arthur_."

Tangannya turun dan mengusap pipi kiri Arthur, pada bekas tamparannya kemarin. Allistor tersenyum pahit. Ada kata maaf dalam tenggorokannya, namun tertahan gumpalan yang membuatnya sulit mengungkapkannya. Matanya terasa panas, tapi tidak ada cairan hangat yang mengumpul pada sudut matanya. Karena anak laki-laki tidak menangis. Seorang Allistor tidak akan menangis (lagi), apalagi di hadapan adiknya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Arthur.

Bibir mungil itu bergetar. Mata emeraldnya mulai basah dan berair.

Allistor menarik kembali tangannya, bangkit dan mengitari meja makan untuk menghampiri Arthur. Tanpa pikir panjang ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk Arthur. Kemudian terdengar tangisan teredam, dan lengan yang kurus melingkari pinggangnya. Allistor tersenyum kecut.

Kadang-kadang, anak kali-laki pun perlu menangis.


End file.
